Sparks in Twilight
by NotSoSlightlyCrazy
Summary: Bella's 8, and the Cullens just moved to Forks. She starts getting babysat by them, and soon enough she gets her letter. She heads off to Hogwarts, but the Cullens think she's off to some prestigious boarding school. But years later... Non-Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **I don't know if you guys would call this a chapter, a prologue, or an introduction. Call it whatever you want. Anyways, a Harry Potter/Twilight fanfic. I never read the books for Harry Potter, so please bear with me. I only watched the movies. I did look some stuff up, so most, okay, well; _all_ the info here is mostly from the internet. Also if you Harry Potter readers could give some descriptions of the Hogwarts Castle, preferably the outside, then the inside, that would be great. Like explain the way somewhere, like, to the Great Hall, I believe it is called, or to the Gryffindor common room, the Slytherin common room if it mentions it, then that would be great. It would be great if it was straight from the book to, but you could give a short summary, but INCLUDE DETAIL!!! Example: _The halls in the castle smelled like mold, and the temperature was as cold as ice. The floors… _I just made that up of the top of my head, so, yeah. Please, once again bear with me. It would really help me.

This story takes place when Bella is 8 years old. Some more is explained, but in a Review, ask me the questions that are flooding your brain. Enjoy.

**Full Summary: **_This is a story of an 8 year old Bella heading to Hogwarts. But before she goes, Bella gets to know the Cullens. Everyone but Charlie and Renee is under the impression that Bella Swan went to a prestige private school. Friendships are formed, while others become long-distant. What will danger-magnet Bella get into this time? Vampires are vampires, werewolves/shape-shifters are who they're supposed to be, wizards are the magical folks they are, and Bella, well, when is she ever normal? AU, OOC, maybe OC, not sure if it is going to be Canon or not._

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Yes, I do know who it is written by. I don't isolate myself _that _much.

* * *

**Sparks in Twilight  
**_**Chapter One/Prologue**_

**Bella Swan POV**

_10 years ago…_

Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 8 years old and living in Forks with my dad Charlie Swan who is Chief of Police. My mom, Renee, lives in Phoenix, Arizona. She currently just got remarried to baseball player named Phil Dwyer, so she is going to move to Jacksonville to settle down soon. Mom left when I was just two years old, leaving me here with Charlie.

I don't mind living here, no matter how dreary and boring this place is. I have some friends here, but not much. I prefer to read all day, not hang out with friends. My best friend is named Jacob Black, who I've know since we were babies. He's two years younger than me, but the age difference doesn't matter. Some kids may think it's not cool to play with kids who are younger than you. Meatheads.

Sometimes I feel that Charlie's keeping something from me. Something big. But I just let it go since he's my Dad and when he wants to tell me he will.

We recently had a new family move here. It's been spreading for weeks like wildfire, that a new family of seven with 5 teenagers all adopted, a Doctor and housewife will be moving her. They are also supposed to be really rich.

Yesterday they had moved in; the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle; the parents, Rosalie and Alice are the girls, and Edward, Emmet, and Jasper are the boys. I also heard from my friend Jessica that they are all apparently dating eachother. She said it seemed illegal, but I said it doesn't really matter anyway since they are not blood related.

She won't talk to me anymore.

My Dad has been a little busier with work lately, and needs someone to look after me. I refused saying that I am perfectly fine looking after my self, and I will not take being treated as a child.

He said I was one. Meanie.

But just 20 minutes ago, we had Mrs. Cullen come to our house and introduce herself, saying: "It wouldn't be polite if we didn't introduce ourselves. So I came on behalf of everyone. I'm Esme Cullen." She then went on saying, that: "I also am interested in Child Daycare, so if you ever need any one to look after Bella, here's my number."

She then took out a pad of paper and pen from her purse, and wrote down her number.

_526-492-56-98 _

Charlie didn't even wait by saying; "You're hired!" So much for, "Bella, when I find this baby-sitter, we shall question her or him and make sure that he or she is qualified enough to take care of the Chief of Polices daughter. If they don't, they are answering to me!"

Liar.

I start going to her house tomorrow.

* * *

**A/n: **First Harry Potter/Twilight fanfic. I haven't read the Harry Potter books, but I do own them, so I might skim through some parts when we get to the appropriate scene. Or just look up the chapter. Which I just found out is not available in my book. (I got the damn re-printed version).

The phone number above I made up is fake. Sorry if its your number. Trust me, I NEVER knew.

And this is not a Harry/Bella or Edward/Bella pairing. Stop reading right now if you're looking for that. Though I would be grateful if you continued reading just for curiosity sake, or because you are truly into the fanfic (ha!) right now and would still continue on no matter what.

Edward fans; there will be an unrequited love though.

I would appreciate no flames on the pairing choices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****This is for all the future chapters to come for this story. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Two**

It's been two years since I have been heading to the Cullens house in the early mornings and late afternoons until Charlie came home from work.

They told me a secret; a big one. They're vampires.

After a year and a half of staying with them regularly, I was curious as to why they haven't ever had one sign of acne; ever eat while in front of me, and why it seemed like they never aged.

I was pretty observant for my age. Something they didn't expect.

I also snooped around once while the Cullens were out for a bit.

**Flashback**

I was in Rose and Emmett's room, just wandering around, when some pictures caught my eye.

They were all of Rosalie and Emmett, looking like they just got married. Actually, they did, Rose and Emmett were wearing the formal attire.

That's right. I know what attire is.

Anyways, on the corner of the picture, they were dated; dated all the way back to the 1940's.

I gaped at the pictures for a while, before running from the room at top speed, and turned on the TV, desperate to get the stampeding thoughts out of my head.

Ignorance was definitely bliss.

I watched TV for an hour straight, not daring myself to blink; for fear that it would ruin the whole process of the brain washing I am wanting to take place.

I blinked one hour and 30 seconds in. I counted.

Eventually Esme came in, with bags full of groceries, and toys for me to play with.

I mentally groaned, already having barely any place to walk in the bedroom the Cullens had set up for me.

Soon the Cullen kids came back, and Carlisle too. I had a PE Day at my school, the reason as to why I didn't go.

They cooked me dinner, way too much for my 9 ½ year old body to eat.

_Are they trying to fatten me up? Am I the Thanksgiving turkey?_ I mentally thought exasperated. Edward gave me an amused glance, for reasons unknown to me. I looked in front of me at the food.

Spaghetti and meatballs were in front of me, salad too, along with some bread. Peas, carrots, and corn also occupied the table.

For beverages, there was water, milk, and apple juice set in front of me.

_Do they expect me to eat all this? This could probably feed a homeless shelter!_

Edward frowned a bit, and his lips _looked _like they were moving, but it also looked like they weren't.

How confusing.

I slowly started into the spaghetti, but rolled a meatball to the side of my plate. Not a big fan of meat in ball form.

Every. Single. One of the Cullens, were staring at me. And it was starting to creep me out a bit.

Esme spoke up, "Is something wrong with the meatball?" She asked, a frown on her face, and her unique amber eyes were staring at the meatball quizzically.

"No, no, nothings wrong." I said hurriedly. "Just not a big fan of meatballs." I explained.

She started wringing her hands together. "I'll go back into the kitchen and fix it." She stated, grabbed my plate before I could protest, and walked back into the kitchen.

I mumbled under my breath, "I'm cursed. I can't say no. Darn you Grandma, you're the one who always guilts me."

A loud booming laugh broke the silence of the dining room, and I stared quizzically up at Emmett.

"Care to share, Yogi the Bear?" I said to him, using my nickname I gave him last year, after watching a cartoon on TV.

"You heard that?" He asked, his… _brilliance_ shining through.

Every one of the Cullens – minus Esme – gave him a mixture of a glare and a face of exasperation.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. "Ohhh…" He said, apparently getting it now. "Well, I… uh… gotta run… and… yeah. Cool, see ya later!" Seeing him just run from the room like that… it was kinda funny.

Esme has just come back in with my plate now, placing it in front of me.

I grabbed my fork and spoon, then started swirling up the noodles, and putting them in my mouth.

20 minutes later, I finished with the spaghetti – which already made me full – and not wanting to be rude, moved on to the salad, hoping that it will fill little room.

I was wrong, after five bites of salad; I was officially stuffed like a turkey. I leant back on my chair, closed my eyes, and put my hand on my stomach.

"I'm sorry Esme, I couldn't finish it-" I yawned in the middle of my sentence, "But I'll bring the leftovers home to Charlie tomorrow. He will be finished with his fishing trip then…" I muttered, drifting off, feeling the wave of sleep over take me.

**End Flashback**

Life mostly went on like that until the few months to my eleventh birthday. Weird things happened to me during that time. I found out the Cullens secret; but I also _saw _weird things.

Pencils and erasers would be beside me when I knew that they were not there before.

I'd sometimes feel this surge of power flow through me, but then it would leave as quickly as it came. I don't tell Charlie or anyone else about this, fearing that they would put me where the insane ones go.

6 weeks before September, Charlie was coming in from getting the mail.

"Car bill, electrical bill, water bill, mortgage, Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry, Renee's Child Support…" He got a shocked look on his face; I had one on me too.

He slowly looked back to the letter before the one that my so-called mother sent.

He then handed the letter to me, muttering under his breath. "I was hoping that it would skip her, I mean her tenth birthday passed months ago, but that was late in the school year, so I guess it makes sense for this year…" The rest was nonsense up to that point.

I was barely paying any attention to him anyways. I was way too busy staring at the front, where it said:

_Ms. I. Swan  
__The Swan Kitchen  
__62 Maryweather Road  
__Forks  
__Washington_

After staring at the address on the envelope for a while, wondering why the place was so precise; my enthusiasm came through and I started ripping the letter open.

Dad was staring at the wedding picture of him and Renée. He was looking solemnly at it, and seemed to be in deep thought.

I gazed at him sadly for a moment, anger at my mother bubbling up. She had no right to leave Charlie. She had no right to leave _me._

I clenched my hands, but immediately stopped when I realized that it would crush the letter and its contents.

I slowly slid the folded piece of paper out of the envelope, briefly staring in awe at the seal the held it together.

When the letter was out, I licked my dry lips. My heart was beating in anticipation, and I could hardly breathe from the excitement.

I wanted to ask Charlie why he was acting so nervous about this, but I couldn't find the words.

Gradually, I opened up the neatly creased paper, my breath coming out in a big 'whoosh' when I read the opening title.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
__Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International  
__Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

That was the day my life changed.

* * *

**A/n: ****I know that the chapter is short, but when I read it over, I was actually surprised, because it seemed way better than the original second chapter, and what I thought it would be.**

**Review!! :)**

**PS: In case you guys didn't figure it out, I obviously made up the street name…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Three**

A million questions were going through my head, mostly wondering if this was real, but a part of me knew it was, how else could I explain those weird things that happened around me?

"Dad…?" I asked, my voice sounding distant. "Is this real?"

He sighed, and looked away from his wedding photo. His eyes looked straight at mine, and I knew that what he was about to say, would be very important.

"Let's go sit on the couch Bella." He took my hand, and led me towards the living room, where we sat on the couch.

"Bella," he started. "I don't know how you are going to take this, or where to start, but… be patient, please." He said.

I nodded, and clutched the letter more tightly in my hands. His face looked worn out, more tired. He stared at another picture of him and _mother._

"I think it would be better if I tell you the real reason your mother left Bella." Charlie said.

The real reason? I was confused. "Why did she leave?" I asked.

"It starts back when you were two years old. There was this very dark wizard. He was out to rule the whole wizarding world, killing anyone who stood up to him. I ran from the wizarding after first hearing the news about him, and soon met your mom. Anyways, when you were only two years old, I told your mother that I was a wizard Bella. I thought that it would be best if she knew, since the dark wizard had been on the loose for quite some time, and the killings were getting much more frequent. I told her so that I could try to protect her, to tell her the dangers of my world, and make her understand. But she didn't take it so well, especially when I told her that you would also have a chance of being magical. She packed her bags and left that night." Dad's eyes were getting all teary, and one fell down.

I could feel some tears of my own start, but I could also feel bitter anger boil inside me. I squashed it down though, planning on releasing it some other time – maybe when playing Super Smash Bros. with Emmett or Jasper.

"Then what happened Daddy?" I haven't called him that for a while, and I could see a small smile start at his mouth.

"Well, 3 weeks later, the dark wizard went to this family – the Potters. James and Lily Potter were killed, but their son – Harry – survived. No one knows how he survived; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shot the killing curse at him. After that, You-Know-Who just… disappeared. Some say he died, never to be seen again, but I have this feeling that he still out there."

"Dad, what was this wizard's name?" I wondered why Charlie has never said the name of the wizard.

"Bella, you must not speak this name out loud, some people are still scared, and they have right reason to be. This wizard killed many people. His name… was Voldemort." Charlie said in a hushed whisper.

"So Dad, what you are saying is that you are wizard, and that is why mother left? Because you were a wizard, and that I would most likely be one too?"

"Yes. You are a witch. I wanted you to know that you come from a family of wizards, and that this is normal. But because your mother was a Muggle, you have half of her blood as well, which makes you a Half Blood."

I was still a bit confused by the terms he was using, such as Half Blood, but I didn't let it bother me. "What about Hogwarts Dad?"

"Hogwarts is a school where you learn to control and use magic. There are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I was sorted into Gryffindor when I was your age, but whatever house you are sorted into, I will be proud of you no matter what." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Dad, since you are a wizard, do you know about the Cullens?" I asked him, I set my letter aside, and started playing with my fingers.

"I have my suspicions. They are vampires, correct?" He asked, intrigued.

I looked up at him. "Yes, how did you know?"

"They are sort of like your modern vampires, but they obviously have some different traits."

"Yes. Some of them have powers. Like Edward, he can read minds. And Jasper, he's an empath. Alice can see the future based on people's decisions as well!" I said, suddenly excited.

Charlies eyes, went a little wide. "Bella, they are a different species of vampires than the ones you will learn about in Hogwarts, and because of that, I don't want you talk, or even think about Hogwarts when you are around them, okay?"

"But why-" He cut me off.

"Don't question why Bella, just please listen to me okay?" He looked to be pleading with me, and I told him that I wouldn't tell them.

"Now, let's look at your school supply list. I am sure that you have it, yes?"

I showed him the list, even though I didn't look it over yet.

He took it, and looked over it, sometimes muttering. "Yes, basically what I had…"

"Well Bella," He said, standing up from the couch. "Looks like we are going on a trip to London." Charlie told me, smiling, while I just looked shocked.

* * *

**A/n: Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Four**

After Charlie told me to pack, I ran straight upstairs, and threw anything and everything in my reach into the duffel bag that was under my bed.

A half hour later, we were heading to the airport, and I was glad that Charlie was able to get tickets on such short notice.

An hour after we got to the airport, we were boarding the plane and I started jumping in my seat. Dad constantly told me to be still, but I couldn't help it. I was a _witch._ I could do _magic._ This was so cool! It felt like a dream, like I would wake up at any moment. I kept on pinching myself as well, just to make sure.

Hours later, we landed in London, and got off the plane. Dad told me that we were going to stay at a hotel for a while, and then head out to Diagon Ally – the place where I would be able to get my school supplies.

We checked into a hotel, and Dad immediately fell asleep. I had a tougher time from being so excited, but I forced myself to calm down, and fall asleep so that tomorrow would come quicker.

* * *

Dad held onto my hand the whole time we were heading through the streets of busy London. I couldn't see _anything_ that looked the least bit magical, so needless to say I was getting a tiny bit… rude.

"Dad, _hurry up!_ I don't see anything that looks like magic! Where are we?" I said my voice a bit whiney.

"Keep your shirt on Bella, were almost there. Just one more block to go." He tugged me along faster, were we nearly jogging now. It seems that he has gotten really excited about this too. I also noticed that lately an English accent kept on coming out of him. I guess he was born here or something.

We finally made it to this tiny… bar. When I pointed this out to Dad, he said that it was the Leaky Cauldron, a _pub_, not a bar.

Pardon me for my mistake.

I saw that people who were walking by didn't even look at the _pub_, they looked from the – oh my god, a book store! – to the weird shop that looked like it sold old records. I didn't pay attention the record shop, and barely paid any attention to the building in front of us that my father kept on smiling at; my eyes kept on drifting towards the _huge_ book store beside us.

I started walking toward it, almost like a magnet, but was stopped when something was restraining me. I looked back, and saw that my hand was held tightly by Charlie's, and he didn't even seem to notice it.

"Dad, I wanna go inside. Let's go check out some books." I started tugging his hand towards the direction of the book store.

"What? But Bella, I thought you wanted to get your school supplies?" Dad looked at me perplexed.

"Yeah, I do, but later. Please?" I tried this puppy pout on him that my other best friend – Angela – said works on her dad all the time, but Charlie seemed invincible to it, and instead started half-dragging me towards the Leaky Cauldron.

I looked longingly at the book store, and felt sadness when the door closed and I couldn't see it anymore.

As we made our way through the pub, the barman called out.

"Charlie? Charlie Swan? Is that you?"

Charlie turned his toward the barman, and smiled. "Tom! You still work here? After all these years!"

Charlie walked towards the barman - Tom, arms spread wide. Tom mirrored Charlie, and came out behind the bar.

They 'man-hugged' and got into a conversation about what they were doing the past years.

What a bunch of women.

I sighed and looked around. There were some people drinking at the bar, and some were at table of there own. On the other side of the building, there was what looked like a sort of dining area, and a staircase going upstairs.

There was some couples and one family eating some meals. The family was a family of four brunettes. There was the mom, the dad, and two boys, both who looked under the age of twelve years old.

I looked away from the family, not wanting them to notice that I was looking. I sat down at a table that was empty, and closed my eyes, listening to my Dad drone on and on.

And on and on.

After two minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up, and walked up to where Dad and Tom were. I tugged on my Dads coat sleeve, and said, "Dad, I thought we had to go."

He looked down at me, looking like he forgot that I was even here. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. You're right. Tom, this is my daughter, Bella."

Tom held out his hand for me to shake. I took it, and shook it slightly. "Hello Tom."

"Hello Bella. Getting ready to go to Hogwarts?" He asked me.

"Yup, I can't wait!" I exclaimed, thinking all of the great things that I could do at Hogwarts.

"Well then, good luck. You sure are going to love Professor Dumbledore. He is the greatest wizard known to man."

Charlie man-hugged Tom again, and led me outside where there was a brick wall.

"Um, Dad, I hate to point out the obvious, but… it's a wall."

Charlie ignored me, and tapped the wall three up and two across. The wall then looked as if it was _quivering. _Then it started to move.

* * *

Diagon Alley was _amazing._ I couldn't believe that this was actually real!

When we first entered, I was – as Emmett likes to say – gob smacked. There were people everywhere wearing robes, and some kids running around.

There were so many shops, it was so magical! Excuse the terrible pun.

Charlie first took me to Gringotts bank, where _goblins _work! Goblins!

We then went around, buying everything on the list. The most exciting thing to get was my wand – I tried two wands before I got the right one.

Right now Dad and I were in front of _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. I was gazing at all of the beautiful winged creatures in there.

I looked at my dad with the best puppy eyes I could muster, and nearly got on my knees. "Please Daddy, may I please get an owl?"

He looked at me, and his eyes widened a bit. He looked conflicted.

"Bella… I'm sorry, but I think you are going to have to wait – at least until next year." He told me. "We have a family owl – Basil."

I was disappointed, but I was determined not to let it get me down. "Okay Dad!" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Now, let's go back home Bella. I have a few calls to make."

He led me back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and soon was back on our way towards the hotel.

* * *

**A/n: Any reviews for the new Chapter Four? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sparks in Twilight  
Chapter Five**

It was now the day that I was leaving to Hogwarts. When Dad and I got back home from London, he called Esme and the school to inform them that I was accepted into a prestige private school in Scotland.

Alice must've heard the conversation (or had a vision, probably the latter), because as soon as Dad hung up the phone, the doorbell rang and she was right there.

She looked like she was going to cry, and because of the rain, it looked like she was. But I knew better, vampires don't cry.

She gave me a tight hug immediately after I opened the door, and told me how much she and everyone else were going to miss me.

I told her I would miss her too, and that I would write letters to her often. She then let her grip of me go, and then I could see Edward standing there over the threshold too. He looked upset as well, but told me that he was proud of me, and that he was happy for me too.

I latched onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could. _I'll miss you so much Edward._

"I'll miss you too, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

Even though that was a few days ago, I could still remember everything as if it just happened.

I was at King's Cross station right now, pushing my trolley through the busy bunch of people all heading to work, and possibly back home. Dad was at my side, telling me where to go.

"Molly Weasley? Is that you?"

A red-haired woman who looked to be berating a bunch of boys looked up at the sound of her name.

I looked at the platform signs, and noticed that we were between platforms 9 and 10, but there was no 9 ¾.

I frowned, looking at my ticket again, but shrugged it off.

_Must be a wizard thing._

"Merlin, it is you." Charlie said, smiling. "Why it's been years."

Molly took a while to respond, trying to remember who this strange man with a little girl in front of her was. He looked familiar, but then it dawned on her.

"Charlie, it's been so long! I haven't seen you since you ran off!" She said, smiling widely. She walked up to the man and hugged him, but then frowned.

"Charlie, I'm feeling some bones. I should not be feeling any!" She patronized him, a finger wiggling up at him, but a smile on her face.

Charlie laughed, a sound that seemed to somehow echo in the crowded and noisy train station.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"So who is this young lady here?" Molly looked down at the girl in front her. Large, brown eyes, with curly brown hair that went down a little past her shoulders – she was obviously Charlie's daughter; she resembled him in many ways. The curls, the nose, why, she even had his ears!

Molly had frowned a small bit again and quickly but discreetly scanned the station to see if a woman would come up that also had the same features as Bella.

Bella saw Molly frown, and knew what she was thinking.

_Where is her mother?_

Bella clenched her hands and gritted her teeth at the thought of the woman who did nothing but give birth to her, and then abandon her after a year only because she was _scared._

She count to ten backwards, slowly calming herself down. While she was doing this, the introductions were happening, and when she came back to the real world, she only caught the last bit of a sentence.

"…first year too." Molly said, indicating to a pair of twins that quickly lost interest in what was happening, and were now tormenting an older boy with red hair as well, who looked like one of those stuck-up book worm types.

When Molly saw this, she quickly barked at the boys. "Fred! George! What have I told you about teasing and tormenting Percy?" She pointed a finger at the boys when she said their name, looking pretty scary.

**Bella's POV**

The boys – Fred and George – seemed unfazed by the reaction of their mother, and just looked at her in an exasperated way.

"Mom, you got it wrong again. I'm Fred, and he's George." One said.

Molly just sighed. "I'm sorry Fred, but we must get moving. The train will start boarding soon. Percy, go."

Percy moved to line up to the wall that divided platform 9 and 10.

Dad has already explain to me what to do to get into platform 9 ¾.

"You just run straight into the wall Bella." He said with a straight face and everything.

So when Percy went through the wall, and didn't crash like I was half expecting him to do, I wasn't that surprised.

Molly then told Fred and George to go, and then motioned to two other kids, a boy and a girl who I guessed weren't heading to Hogwarts yet, to go and head in.

Next it was my turn. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and ran straight into the wall. I unconsciously braced myself for the impact of me crashing into the wall, but it never happened.

I opened one eye, and my deep breath just whooshed out of me.

I never imagined that platform 9 ¾ would look like this. I expected a bit more… magic, but this is even more amazing.

It looks like any other train station, but you just _know _it's not, which is what gives you that magical and excited feeling!

I'll shut up now.

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, when I was writing this, I unconsciously switched to 3****rd**** POV, and then back to Bella's. This might happen a lot in the story, and any other story of mine, so I'm going to apologise in advance. I'm sorry.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Six**

Bella looked around the train, trying to find a place to sit. There were so many kids here. Almost every kid she saw so far was older than her, and Bella was starting to feel a bit out of place. She felt like she was the new dog in a junkyard, and every other dog there was older, and had much more experience, so they could easily chew her up and spit her back out.

Bella was starting to breathe a bit heavily now, and was panicking a bit. What if they made fun of her? What if she was put into a house where they prank you and take all your clothes, so that she didn't have any clothes in the morning and she would miss her classes? What if she actually _couldn't_ do magic?

The last question stuck with her, and she couldn't help but feel more panicked. A heat went through her body, and mostly centered on her head. The blush of shame and embarrassment as Bella called it, or the blush of panic.

What if her doing magic was a one time thing, just something that happened once, but would never happen again? What if this was all a dream?

If this was a dream, she wouldn't want to wake up, not even when she's panicking and scared, because then that would mean this would all be _gone_. Not real. Imagination.

Two arms came out from a compartment, and dragged Bella inside. A small squeak came from her mouth out of surprise, but when she saw who dragged her in, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

_At least I know some people. _Fred and George Weasley were sitting on the seat, grinning at her. She smiled back, and took a seat across from them. She was glad she now had a place to sit.

The compartment door opened up again, and all three of them looked up to see who was there.

A girl with glasses, and dark hair was standing there looking a bit nervous. She was thin, but still looked healthy enough.

"Angela!" Bella yelled, and flung herself towards the unsuspecting girl. Angela looked surprised, but hugged her back.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Wait, I know the answer, it's kind of obvious. You're a witch too!" Angela smiled, but then looked at the two boys who were just sitting there staring at them.

"Hi, I'm Angela Webber." She introduced, holding out her hand.

"Gred and Forge Weasley." They said together, and 'Gred' took Angela's other hand to shake it at the same time as his twin.

Bella laughed a little at the names, but said to Angela, "Fred and George." to clear up the confusion that was showing on the 10 year olds face.

"Nice to meet you," Angela replied back. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." The other three kids said together.

Angela sat down beside Bella, and looked down at the hands in her lap.

"So what house do you want to be sorted into Angela?" One of the twins asked.

"I'm not sure, my parents aren't wizards, so I don't know that much. But I wouldn't mind being sorted into Ravenclaw." She said sheepishly.

"We're going to be sorted into Gryffindor, right George?" said Fred with confidence.

"You got it Fred." George replied with about as much confidence as his twin.

"What about you Bella?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't really care what house I'm sorted into, but my dad was sorted into Gryffindor, so I guess he sort of expects me to go there too."

"Charlie is a wizard?" Angela asked in shock. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open.

"Yeah, but _Renee_," Bella spat the woman's name out with hatred, "was a muggle, and left me and my father after he tried to tell her about him, and how You-Know-Who is around. He tried to protect her, but she left him and me." Bella's hands were clenching the fabrics of her robes tightly, and when she let go, her hands were sore.

Everyone saw how upset Bella was, so they let it go and decided to move onto a different topic.

The train finally arrived to Hogsmeade station. Bella, Angela, Fred and George were already changed into their robes, and made their way out where they met with the half giant Hagrid.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

* * *

**A/n: Alright, so I decided that Bella and the twins are going to be two years older than Harry instead. (Fred and George are their original age)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Seven**

"Swan, Isabella." Professor McGonagall called, reading from the parchment. Bella took a breath before stepping out of the group and sitting on the stool.

McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and she waited to be sorted.

"Hmm, I can see that you have the mind of a Gryffindor, but you have a lot of bitterness towards your mother, do you not? That fuels the Slytherin part of you… Hm? What's this? Hmm…" The Sorting Hat said. Bella was confused a bit. Slytherin? Her? Sure, she hated her mother, but she didn't think it would have any effect on which house she was going to be in. And what did the Sorting Hat find?

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat announced, the answer ringing loudly throughout the Great Hall.

Clapping from the Slytherin table was the only thing heard in the room. None of the other tables were clapping. Fred, George, and Angela all looked shocked. The other Weasley that Bella met at King's Cross glared at her – Percy.

Bella was shocked. Mechanically, she walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down beside a girl with black hair and blue eyes who looked to be in her sixth year. She didn't pay any attention to the rest of the sorting, until it came to Fred and George's turn.

"Weasley, Fred." Professor McGonagall read.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, George."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Both of the twins looked at her, but she didn't see any hostility or anger like she thought she would. They both looked at her solemnly, but turned back when Percy was talking to them. He looked angry.

"Webber, Angela." Bella heard. She looked up, and met her friend's eye. Angela smiled at her, showing that she was still her friend, no matter what house.

"RAVENCLAW!" Angela hopped off the stool and made her way towards the Ravenclaw table.

Bella was clapping along with the rest of the school, but when she saw none of the other Slytherins clapping, she slowly moved her hands down into her lap.

The rest of the sorting finished quickly, and the feast finished just as quickly as it started too.

* * *

_Dear Dad,_

_Today we got sorted into our houses. It was really fun, and definitely not what I expected._

_Guess what? Angela is here! Angela Webber! She was sorted into Ravenclaw._

_The Weasley twins got sorted into Gryffindor._

_Remember when you said that you would always be proud of me, no matter what house I was sorted into? _

_Well, (and please don't freak out) I was sorted into Slytherin._

_I don't know how or why (isn't Slytherin supposedly made up of mostly Purebloods?); the Sorting Hat said that I have a lot of bitterness towards Renée, but he also mentioned something else while digging through my brain. He just didn't mention what…_

_I hope this letter gets to you well. I love you, and miss you. I'll see you during Christmas, and I'll write letters to you every week._

_Tell the Cullens I say hi too. And that Alice __is not__ allowed to do a makeover on me when I visit._

_I also have a letter attached to this one, please give it to them._

_Love, Bella._

Bella finished up the letter that she was writing that night on her bed in the Slytherin girls dorm room.

She stretched her fingers, cracking them a bit, and put the letter aside. She took the other piece of parchment that was beside her, and started on her letter to the Cullens.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Well, today was my first day of school, and I've already made two new friends – Fred and George. They're twins, how cool is that?_

_I hope all of you are doing well. Haha, no one is sick, I hope._

_Alice, there's no need to look into my future for me, I'll personally assure you that I am perfectly safe here. I'll be back for Christmas anyways, I promise. Trust me._

_Carlisle, Edward, Esme, and Rosalie, there's no need to worry about what will happened to me if I get hurt. We have a hospital wing and the best nurse ever (second to you of course Carlisle.)_

_Emmett, I'm definitely going to miss playing video games with you, or running around Forks with you piggy-backing me._

_And Jasper, I'm going to miss just spending time with you. I'm going to miss sitting in your study reading with you when I wasn't getting Barbie'd up by Alice and Rosalie._

_I know that you will be able to overcome your bloodlust soon. I believe in you._

_Love, Bella._

_P.S If you have any letters that you want to send, please do give them to Charlie. He knows exactly where to send the letters._

She turned to look out the window and saw that the sun was just beginning to set. Bella gathered up the letters and rushed out of the dorms and common room, exiting the dungeons.

Rushing down the halls, she quickly made her way to the Owlery. She finally got there, a half hour before it was lights out. Blackness filled the sky really quickly, and she randomly chose an owl to send her letters.

Bella sent the owl off, watching it fly away until she couldn't see him anymore because of the night sky. She turned around, and headed back to bed.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Eight**

It was a few days later when Bella received a letter back from Charlie and the Cullens.

Bella was eating breakfast at the Slytherin table on a rainy Friday, with a girl who she just met a few days ago.

Alyssa Brown, another first year with dirty blond hair that just passed her shoulders and light green eyes, was viciously attacking her French toast like it was the first – and last – meal that she would ever eat.

Bella didn't know why they were friends – they were polar opposites. Whereas Bella was usually shy, had good grades and _mostly_ followed the rules; Alyssa was outgoing, not afraid to speak her mind _("Marcus, why don't you go away and shove that stick you call a wand up your ass.")_, and she almost always arrives to class late, and hands in assignments late. Yes, it's the end of the first week of school and they already had to hand in assignments. They met one day when Marcus was bullying Bella, saying she was too nice, not even Slytherin like at all.

"_You should be in Hufflepuff, or even Gryffindor." He spat the name of Slytherins long-time rival house. "Better yet, you should go back home." He sneered at her._

_Bella felt tears prick at her eyes and anger bubbling up. She was never bullied back at home, but she knew some people who were. She didn't think it hurt this much._

"_Hey! You!" A girl yelled. She marched right up to Marcus Flint and looked him straight in the eye._

_A crowd was gathering around now. They were outside in the courtyard. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and other Slytherins were standing around the three. Bella recognized two red-heads and a blob of black hair trying to push their way through._

"_You talking to me?" Marcus asked a grin on his face that clearly said, _'You're a girl, you think you can take me on?'

"_Yes, I am Mr. Obvious." The girl snapped back. "Do you think that you can just go and bully whoever you want? Well, NEWSFLASH! You can't. I bet you just bully people because you feel insecure about yourself. Inside, you are just a kid who cries himself to sleep every night, wishing for his mommy. So, BUGGER OFF!" She yelled at him, and turned around to face Bella._

_Bella's jaw just dropped open during the girls rant, and didn't notice that the girls hand was now sticking out, waiting to be shook._

"_My name is Alyssa Brown, nice to meet you." Instead of the menacing look that was on the girls face just moments before, there was now a warm smile. _

_Numbly, Bella shook Alyssa's hand. She was still in shock from the things that Alyssa said, and from the looks of it, so was Marcus. He was just standing there, looking at the empty spot where Alyssa was._

_Alyssa held on to Bella's hand as she led her threw the throng of other shocked kids. They could not believe that a girl told off Marcus Flint._

The mail from the owl dropped onto Bella's waffles. Instead of the two letters and the newest issue of the Daily Prophet that she was expecting, there were three letters.

She opened up the one from the Cullen's first.

_Dear Bella, _

_We are elated that you made friends already! Have you seen Angela there? We heard that she is going to that school too, now._

_We are all also very glad that you have a great nurse there, Edward especially._

_Bella, this is Alice. Why don't you want me to look into your future? I'm not going to since you asked, but I would like to know that you are okay._

_Belly! It's Emmett! I'll miss running around Forks with you too! Though Edward wasn't so happy when he found out about it, party-pooper._

_Bella, I'm glad that you believe in me, you don't know how happy it makes me. I'll try very hard for you. – Jasper_

_I miss you Bella. I'm very proud that you got into such a great school; Charlie has said many great things about it. We can't wait till Christmas when we can see you._

_Lots of love, hugs and kisses; Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper._

Bella put the letter aside, and made a mental note to herself to write back and think of a great excuse as to why Alice can't look into her future.

She opened up Charlie's letter, mentally preparing herself for the disappointment that will be in the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you think for one second that I am angry or disappointed with you because you were sorted into Slytherin then you are mistaken. I am still very proud and happy for you._

_I think that it's great that Angela is there too. I can talk to her parents now on how we should raise our soon-to-be teenage witches._

_If you have any problems there, tell me so that I can handle it._

_Love, Dad_

Bella let out a breath of relief. Charlie wasn't mad or anything. That's good.

After skimming over the Daily Prophet, Bella opened up the last letter.

_Bella, _

_Meet us up in the Owlery tonight after classes._

_Fred and George._

Bella smiled. She would finally have a chance to talk to them. Whenever she tried to talk to Fred or George, they always found a way to leave before she could even speak a word. It made her upset, because she felt as though they weren't friends anymore.

She got up and left with Alyssa to go to their first class – double Potions that they shared with the Gryffindors.

* * *

Bella was waiting in the Owlery ever since her last class. She didn't even stop to drop off her books and homework in her room.

15 minutes passed when Bella started to feel disappointed; thinking that they weren't going to come. It may seem like a short and ridiculous amount of time to lose hope, but she never was really that patient.

_But, _she thought._ There's always a chance that they could be running late. _A little bit of hope was returned at that thought.

_Or they could be laughing at you; thinking how stupid you are to actually think that they would want to talk to you. _An inner voice said taunting her.

The door banged open, effectively making Bella jump from fright.

Fred and George were leaning against the closed door panting.

"You think we lost him George?" Fred looked over at his brother, who slid down the door and was now sitting.

"I don't know Fred, but I hope so." George answered, catching his breath.

George finally caught his breath, and stood up. He spotted Bella standing there, with one hand over her chest where her heart was.

"Are you okay Bella? You look like you saw a ghost." Fred asked, teasing her with fake obliviousness.

"Or worst, a werewolf!" George mimed howling at the moon. Both twins erupted into laughter.

"You… you…" Bella couldn't make a proper sentence. On one hand, she was happy to see them, and happy that they were talking to her. On the other, she wanted to kill them. They didn't talk to her for a week, was purposefully avoiding her, and now they were joking like nothing happened. It infuriated her!

"Who were you running from?" Bella finally settled on this question. She had so much to ask, but Bella wanted them to start first.

"Percy of course." Both answered after their laughter dissolved into minor chuckles.

It was apparent that they were going to get nowhere if Bella didn't start. "Why didn't you guys talk to me? I tried talking to you guys, but you always left before I could say something." Her voice was sad when she asked them.

Both of the boys looked down now. They started scuffing their shoes on the floor.

"We're sorry." Fred said.

"We wanted to talk to you, we really did. But Percy -" George started.

"Is a git." Fred finished. "He told us that we shouldn't talk to you because you were in Slytherin, and there had to be a reason that you were put there."

"We've never let him tell us what to do before. In fact, we always did the opposite of what he said. We don't know why we listened to him now, but we thought about it, and we think it's because we thought what Percy said made some sense."

"We're not saying that you would go crazy and kill everyone. We're just saying…" Fred trailed off, unsure of what they were actually saying.

"We're just saying that we let Percy get into our heads, and when we thought that, we were seriously considering pouring soap into our ears to clean our brain." George had a super-serious face on, but anyone could tell that he was joking. "We were talking the other night. We asked eachother why we weren't talking to you, and really the only answer that we could think of was because Percy said so."

"Then we wondered why we we're even listening to him in the first place, and revolted against him by doing a classic." Fred had a proud grin on his face. "We pranked him. The old shaving cream and feather. Tonight, we're going to make him wet the bed." He threw a cheesy grin towards Bella.

A tear leaked out of Bella's eye. They weren't mad at her! They still wanted to be friends with her!

Before Bella could tell them that she was glad, two things happened in nearly the same second. First, George and Fred flung their arms around Bella, hugging her until she was gasping for air. And second, the door banged open.

* * *

**A/n: Reviews anyone? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Nine**

Percy stood there at the door, panting and glaring.

The three friends broke apart from the load noise of the door, reaching for their wands. But when they saw who it was, they calmed down. The twins just rolled their eyes.

"I thought I told you to not talk to her." He hissed at them.

"Oh, would you shut up Percy?" Fred said.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Bloody hell."

"You can't tell them what to do." It was so quiet Bella almost didn't hear it. She looked around to see who it was, but discovered that the words came from _her._

"You can't tell them what to do." Bella said a little stronger this time. A flow of courage was seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Just because you are their older brother it doesn't mean that you can boss them around. They can do whatever they want. If you have a problem with me, then take it up with _me._ But _don't _involve Fred and George."

Percy was glaring at Bella, his face red. He stomped out of the Owlery, slamming the door on his way out.

"Such a momma's boy." Fred said, after Percy left.

A giggle escaped out of Bella's mouth, and soon they were all clinging on to eachother, just laughing at the perfect timing of Fred's sentence.

Eventually, they all calmed themselves down, and noticed that it was going to be lights out soon.

They hugged eachother goodnight, and went down to bed.

Bella was glad that they were friends again, she didn't know how she would feel if they listened to Percy.

* * *

Months passed and soon it was Christmas. Fred, George, Angela and Bella were still best friends, but now this included Alyssa as well.

Alyssa and Angela really hit it off after Bella introduced them. Although they were also complete opposites, it just seemed to make their friendship stronger. They seemed to be joined at the hips most of the time.

Bella didn't follow the rules as much as she used to anymore, blame freed and George for that. They decided that the best way to spend their school years were to get into as much trouble that they can by pulling pranks. They especially loved to see Filch, the school caretaker, getting wound up from their pranks. Somehow, Bella always got pulled into their prank making. Wrong place, wrong time. It didn't bother her that much though.

Bella was boarding the Hogwarts Express to head back home for the holidays. Fred and George were behind her, already planning more pranks for when they get back.

Angela and Alyssa were ahead, telling each other what they were going to be doing on their holidays.

"I'm heading to California – Sun, here I come!" Alyssa pumped her fist into the air.

"That's so cool!" Angela said. "I'm going to still be in Forks, but during the summer my family and I are going to be driving to visit my uncle in Pennsylvania."

When they got to their compartment, it was a tight squeeze for all five of them, but they made it work.

They talked throughout the whole ride back to King's Cross station. Percy only came to them once to tell the twins that they would be arriving in fifteen minutes.

Percy still didn't accept Bella, but he was warming up to her a bit when he saw that she wasn't planning on to rule the world or anything crazy like that.

The last fifteen minutes passed by quickly, and when they got off the train, they all hugged each other goodbye. Alyssa skipped off to where two, smiling parents were, and where a stern-looking grandfather was.

Fred and George ran off to their mother, cutting off Percy's path and nearly making him fall over.

Bella spotted Charlie standing a few meters in front of her with a smile on his face. Beside him were the Weber's. Bella grabbed Angela's wrist and dragged them over.

Angela looked to where Bella was dragging her and spotted her parents waving at her. She ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"We came here with Charlie. He said we apparated? Is that the word Charlie?" The Weber's looked at him.

"Yup, but the mess afterwards was disgusting." Charlie wrinkled his nose, thinking back to when Mr Weber threw up on Charlie's shirt, and Mrs Weber threw up on his shoes.

Charlie hugged Bella, and led her towards the packed magical barrier, with the Webers hot on their heels.

Once they were out of Kings Cross station, Charlie led them to a secluded alley way.

"I can only take two at a time, girls first?" Charlie asked, looking at Angela's parents.

They nodded. Of course the children are going to go first. Charlie told the girls what to do.

"Hold onto my arm. Leave your trunks here, don't worry, I'll come back for them." Both girls grasped Charlie's arm.

Something was suffocating them. Bella was trying to open her mouth to gasp for air, but she found that she wasn't able to. She tried to open her eyes, to see if Angela was there, but still, no such luck. She clutched her father's arm harder.

Bella felt her feet land on solid ground. She opened her eyes, but closed them again quickly. The room was spinning.

Something was coming up. _I'm going to puke!_

She flew her hand to her mouth and opened her eyes. Clumsily, she made her way through her house to the kitchen, and emptied any food she had there into the kitchen sink.

Bella heard uneven footsteps behind her, and then a thump. Bella guessed that the racket was Angela.

She grabbed for a towel or cloth or _something _so that she didn't have to wipe her mouth on her sleeve. Her finger touched a wet cloth, and she grasped it. She had her eyes closed again; her knees felt like they were going to buckle in on her at any moment.

When she finally got her bearings, Bella turned around and leaned on the counter.

She spotted Angela on the floor, and the garbage bin beside her.

Angela slowly got up, and just in time too. Charlie came back with her parents, and her father was aiming his way to the garbage bin. Her mother ran up the stairs for the bathroom.

Bella didn't notice that before dropping off Angela's parents, Charlie must've brought their trunks. She dragged hers upstairs to her room and put it under her bed for the week.

When she walked down the upstairs hallway, she noticed that Mrs Weber wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

She went down the stairs, and saw that the Weber's were at the front door leaving.

"We hope that your drive home is safe." Charlie said to them.

Mr Weber shook Charlie's hand with the hand that wasn't holding Angela's trunk. "We will. See you soon."

"Bye Angela," Bella hugged Angela, "See you soon."

Angela hugged her back. "Bye."

Charlie and Bella watched as Angela's family got into their car and pull out of the driveway. When they were driving down the street, Bella saw Angela's car window roll down, and her hand stick out waving to her. Bella waved back, and watched them drive off until she couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Alice bounced up to her and wrapped her cold, marble arms around her.

Goosebumps appeared on Bellas arms. Months away and being around warm bodies made Bella forget how cold the Cullens really are.

"Sorry." Alice muttered, and stepped back.

_Edward, _Bella thought. _Tell Alice that she shouldn't say sorry. It's not her fault. _Bella frowned when she noticed that whenever any one of them touched a human for any reason, they always said sorry if the human reacted to the cold. It's not their fault that they are so cold, so why do they say sorry?

Bella saw Edward's lips move at an impossible speed. Alice turned her head slightly towards him and smiled a bit.

"Charlie." Carlisle stepped out with his hand forward to shake. "Glad that you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Bella could see that Charlie was forcing out a happy smile. Ever since she told him about what the Cullens are, Charlie's been feeling more awkward and wary around them.

"How about we all move into the living room? Bella, there are presents under the tree for you." Esme motioned towards the room next door, and now it was Bella's turn to force out a happy smile.

_Great. _She groaned in her head. _Presents._

She prayed that the amount of presents were less than last year. Last years present were nearly coming out of the room. Bella had to donate most of the stuff to charity. To the Cullens, it seemed as though money was just something you had.

When she walked inside, she was glad that she didn't experience the pain of stepping something. Not like Edward would let her, anyways.

Bella let out a small breath of relief when she saw that this years' pile was considerably smaller than last years; still big, but smaller.

She sat down in front of her presents, and took the green wrapped present in front of her. On the name card, it said 'Charlie'.

"Dad, this one's for you." Bella handed it to him, and took the light pink one beside it.

_Two down, God knows how many more to go._

* * *

Christmas came and went so fast. The Cullens (mostly Alice) gave Bella clothes. She got a couple of other stuff, but really, it was clothes. The Children's Foundation is going to be getting another hefty donation.

The Cullens were meeting Bella at her house before she left. They all hugged her goodbye, promising to write letters.

They all left, when Charlie said that they really should get going now.

When they were gone, Charlie shrunk Bella's trunk, and tucked it into his pocket. The Weber's decided to fly to London this time, instead of using side-along apparition.

Bella couldn't wait to see Fred, George, and Alyssa again. She wondered how their Christmas went.

Bella grabbed Charlie's arm, and that same pressing weight came down on Bella's chest, restraining her from breathing.

Soon enough though, the feeling was gone, and only dizziness was left. Bella's legs were weak again; she held onto Charlie harder.

Bella didn't feel the need to throw up this time, of which she was really glad of. There is probably nothing more embarrassing than throwing up in a crowded train station.

The Swan's went through the magical barrier together, and was greeted with the sight of parents hustling their children to get on the train.

Bella walked towards the train, scanning her eyes around to see a family of red-heads. Her eyes shot towards the clock that was hanging just under the sign that read 9 ¾.

_10:45 am. _Fifteen minutes until the train will leave. Bella hoped that they would make it in time.

Two hands covered her eyes, and two very familiar voices sound like they were right beside her.

"Guess who?" Fred and George said in sing-song voice. Fred's left hand was over Bella's left eye, while George's right hand was on the right.

"You guys!" Bella squealed. She turned around and flung her arms around the boys' necks.

"It's good to see you too, Bella." George said to her.

"Well, you dears better get going. The train should be leaving soon." Mrs Weasley pointed to the clock, where it read 10:53.

Bella, Fred and George boarded the train and found their compartment where Angela and Alyssa were already.

"Bella!" Alyssa shouted. She jumped and flung her arms around the girl.

Bella laughed. "I missed you too, Alyssa. Sorry that I didn't write letters to you guys." She apologized.

"Nah, it's okay. I probably wouldn't have had anytime to write back. Between sun bathing and opening presents and mailing thank you cards – which was a bore - , I had no time at all!" It seemed as though even if you are in the darkest place, or in the darkest mood, Alyssa's smile could brighten it.

"Yeah, we were pretty busy; pranking Percy and the family and all." Fred said.

All five of them sat down. They told eachother what they did over Christmas, and what they got. Bella told them about the outrageous amount of stuff she got from the Cullens.

"Are these the same people you are always mailing, and wouldn't stop talking about for three days after I met you?" Alyssa teased.

Bella blushed. "Yeah, so what…" she muttered.

"So do you have a picture of them or something?" Alyssa eagerly asked. Bella was always telling her how beautiful they are.

Bella dug around in her pants pocket. It was a picture that was taken the day she and Charlie were over at the Cullens. The camera that took the picture was one of the other presents Alice gave her.

She handed it to Alyssa. Angela, Fred and George looked over her shoulder. The picture showed Carlisle in the back with his arms around Esme and looking at their kids with smiles. Rosalie was smacking Emmett on his head for a comment he said earlier. Rosalie was smiling through her glare, and Emmett was pouting at her, rubbing his head. Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist smiling at her, and her smiling lovingly back. Bella was on Edward's back, smiling and laughing at the camera along with him. Charlie wasn't in the picture because he had to take the picture.

"Aw…" Alyssa and Angela said together. "Who's who?" Alyssa questioned.

Angela answered which Bella was grateful for. She was so embarrassed from all the attention and the 'Aw's'.

"Well, the two in the back are the parent figures, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is a doctor. The big one is Emmett, and the blonde one beside him is Rosalie, his girlfriend." She pointed at the person when she said their name. "The other two are Jasper and Alice. They are also dating. Then the last one, the guy Bella's on, is Edward." Angela finished.

"Wait, so they're going out and they are all related?" Alyssa questioned confused.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, taking the questions again. "No! Rosalie and Jasper are Hales. They're twins. Then Emmett, Edward and Alice are adopted. So they're all adopted."

"Bella?" One twin asked. Over the few months, Bella learned how to tell which twin was which. Fred had darker hair and lighter eyes, while George had light hair and darker eyes. Confusing? Yes. On more than one occasion Bella was wrong when she tried to tell which one was which. She never told anyone how to tell the Weasley twins apart. Where's the fun in that? "Do you have a crush on Edward?" George teased.

Bella blushed harder than she ever had in her life. "N-no, w-what makes you think that?" She ducked her head, blushing like mad.

"Well, I never actually thought it. Until now, of course." He grinned cheekily at her, showing a molar that must have been lost during winter break.

Fred looked down to the ground, his eyes narrowing. So he might have a teensy crush on Bella, so what? It's not like he could compare with _Edward_.

Nobody noticed Fred's sour look, because they were too focused on George's lost tooth. Well, nobody but Alyssa of course.

* * *

**A/n: Chapter 11! Took a long time to get this on the computer after I wrote it out; so tiring.**

**I have a new story/one shot!! IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!!! Please check it out! :) It's Supernatural, and it was an English assignment I had to do… but still! Check it!!**

**And chapters are probably NOT going to be this long. But you never know! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sparks in Twilight  
****Chapter Ten**

_2 years later…_

"Bella, we're leaving."

It was the day she was supposed to get her Hogwarts letter for her third year, when Edward wanted to meet her at the park to talk to her.

"W-What?" Bella's eyes grew wider. _Please don't tell me…_

"We're leaving. We've been here for so long. We can't keep up our high school persona much longer." His voice was hard, but Bella thought that she heard that he was upset too.

"Are the others…?" She let the question hang in the air. _Are the others already gone? _Even the voice inside her head was cracking.

"Yes. I told them that a clean break was better for you."

Tears were cascading down Bella's face. _Alice…_

"I do have –" Edward started.

"No! No, no, no!" Bella couldn't believe what was being said to her. She couldn't take it anymore – she couldn't stand to hear him _speak _any longer. She fell down to her knees and covered her ears.

Edward hurt. He couldn't stand to see Bella hurt, or crying. It hurt him much more because he was the one causing it. But it was necessary. He didn't want Bella involved with his world. She should live the life of a normal human. She _will_ live the life of a normal human. He had to make her move on.

"Bella, get up. You're acting like a child." This hurt him even more. _It's for Bella. _He kept telling himself that.

Bella looked up at him, shocked at his tone. Never has Edward ever talked to her like this before. Alice always told her that Edward loved her, but never has Bella thought that it was a big lie until now. "E-Edward…?"

"Look. We don't want you. We never loved you. Esme just wanted to find something to pass the time. It was just convenient that you needed a _baby-sitter_" he sneered the word. "and that you were my singer. _La Tua Cantante._" He said the Italian translation that vampires used for 'blood singer'. It was one of the first things that the Cullens told her after they spilled their secret.

Edward picked her up off the ground by her armpits. "I do have one thing to ask of you though."

Bella stayed silent.

"Stay safe; don't do anything reckless – for Charlie's sake of course. And in return I'll promise you something. I promise that this is the last time that you will see me. It will be as if I never existed." He paused to look around the park. "Goodbye Bella." He kissed my forehead.

And then he was gone.

Bella gasped out in pain, and fell down again. She wrapped her arms around her midsection. It felt like something was tearing her from the inside.

Edward's gone. _Edward's gone. _Just thinking his name shot more pain through Bella's body. She didn't care though, she didn't want to forget. The pain was a reminder that he was alive. That he was real.

Tears rolled down Bellas eyes. They dripped from her chin onto her jeans, leaving random dark patches. Soon, millions more joined.

Bella looked up, arms still wrapped and tears still falling.

_Rain? _She didn't know why she was so surprised, the forecaster said that there would be rain later tonight. And it was Forks after all. She could already feel that she was soaked through the bone.

_But… why is it raining in the late afternoon…?_ Finally, after really looking around, Bella noticed that it wasn't late afternoon anymore; it was now dark out.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA?" a voice was calling her name frantically.

"Edward?" Bella whimpered. She didn't know hwy it hurt so much. Bella then remembered the times that Alice would be brushing Bella's hair, and would say, _You know Bella, Edward loves you. _She always blushed and muttered a 'whatever'. But inside, she got this warm, fuzzy feeling.

She now recognized that feeling. Love. She loved Edward. She couldn't really be sure if the feeling really was love, since she was thirteen and all – but it did make the most sense.

She cried harder. _Why did you guys all leave?_

"Bella? Oh lord, are you okay? Bella sweetie, what's wrong?" Charlie was leaning over her; hugging her and blocking her from the rain.

"They left Daddy… They're gone!" She sobbed, and clung to her fathers jacket.

"Shh, baby girl… Shh." He cradled his daughters head, rocking back and forth with the rain falling over them.

* * *

Bella was in her bedroom a few days after Edward told her that he and his family didn't love her. She got this sharp pain whenever she thought of them. She didn't understand it at all.

For some reason today, Bella felt the random need to get up and walk around her room. She swung her off her bed. The muscles in her legs felt unused – but that's probably because they were. She just spent her days in bed now.

Her room's floor felt cold, and she immediately shivered from the feeling of it. A pain went through her at the thought of how similar the coldness was when you thought of it coming from somewhere different.

She looked around her room a bit, and got up from her bed after making sure that he legs would hold her.

Looking in her dresser, she found her favourite book _Wuthering Heights _and a pack of opened gum beside the camera that was given to her for Christmas two years ago.

She went to her computer desk and turned the tower of the computer on. Bella sat down in her rolling chair, and spun around a bit. Maybe play a game on the computer?

She looked at the bulletin board that was hanging on the wall over her computer, and the gum she put in her mouth moments before almost fell out because she opened her mouth so wide.

"No…" Bella whispered. She stood up abruptly and leaned closer to the board. Her eyes were wide as she frantically searched around for it. How didn't she notice it before?

_My picture… where's my picture?_

Bella felt a white hot rage go through her body. He had no right to do this. Edward Cullen was _not _allowed to go through her room and take anything that could've reminded her of them.

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

Bella realized now, what she thought was love, was really just a silly crush. How could you apparently love someone and then hate them so fast?

Bella went down the stairs to talk to Charlie. If Edward took the picture with him, there was no way she was going to get it back now. She had no idea where they were.

"Dad? I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving for the past few days."

Charlie shot up from his recliner, startled at his daughter's sudden appearance.

"What? Bella? You're speaking again!" He moved toward her and hugged Bella tightly. "God, I was so worried. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Bella hugged him back, tears forming in her eyes because she didn't know that she upset her father _that _much.

They just stood there in silence hugging eachother until Charlie pulled away.

"Dad, can I go and stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer? I'm promise I'll be on my best behaviour!" Bella said.

Charlie thought about it for a minute. "I don't see why not. You go pack you stuff while I ask Molly if it's fine, okay?"

Bella nodded her head excitedly, and ran upstairs with a smile on her face.

Charlie summoned his patronus – a bald eagle – and said, "Molly, would you mind if Bella stayed over for the rest of the summer? Thank you, Charlie."

Minutes later, Molly's patronus – a brown bear – appeared to Charlie and said that she would be delighted if Bella came over for the rest of the summer.

Upstairs, Bella was packing her trunk and decided to write a letter to Angela and Alyssa telling them that if they want to send her a letter then she will be at the Burrow.

"Basil!" Bella called and whistled for the family owl.

She stepped back from the window when Basil came swooping in. Although Charlie told her that she could have an owl for her second year, she hasn't really felt the need to have one at that time. She had a feeling though that maybe she will want one this year.

"For Alyssa and Angela, please." She told the barn owl.

Basil flew away, and Bella started to finish her packing.

Quills, parchment, robes, Muggle clothes, wand, her Muggle camera (Mr Weasley would adore it), her book _Wuthering Heights, _and hygiene items.

"Bella, Molly said that you are welcome to stay there." Charlie called up to her.

Moments later, Charlie heard a thumping noise coming down the stairs. He looked over and spotted Bella hauling her trunk down.

"Careful there, kiddo." He took it from her and carried it down the remaining few steps.

Bella huffed. She wasn't _that _clumsy. She walked down the last steps, but tripped on the last one.

She picked herself up off the floor angrily. She was pretty sure Fred or George – maybe both of them – gave her that clumsy hex she heard about from Angela while she wasn't paying attention.

Speaking of Angela, Bella hasn't yet told her about what happened with _Cullen._ Oh yes, she was very angry with them and was now calling them by their last names. She still loved them though, and that only infuriated her more.

Charlie took his wand out of his pants pocket and pointed it at Bella's trunk.

"_Reducio."_ Charlie muttered, and soon the trunk shrunk to a pocket size. He picked it up off the floor and put it in his pocket. He grabbed Bella's hand.

They apparated to the Burrow and Charlie grew her trunk back to normal size.

"_Engorgio." _He said.

He gave Bella some wizarding money in a pouch to buy her school stuff with, since she has yet to receive her Hogwarts letter for some reason.

"It must be running late." Charlie told her, though after Cullen left Bella just didn't seem to notice the outside world, and therefore didn't know that she hadn't received her letter yet.

Bella tied the pouch around her belt loop hole after thanking Charlie.

They walked up to the back door and knocked.

A girl around the age of 8 or possibly 9 opened the door. She had the signature red Weasley hair, and had brown eyes a few shades lighter than Bella's. Some freckles were scattered across her face as well.

"Mum! Charlie and Bella are here!" She called behind her.

"Coming dear!" came the response.

"Hello, please come in." The girl opened the door wider and stepped aside, allowing the guests to enter.

"Oh, good, Ginny, you let them in." Molly Weasley came from the kitchen into the living with a dish rag. "Bella, you can sleep in Ginny's room with her." Mrs. Weasley offered, but at Bella's hesitant look she assured her. "Ginny already said that it is alright with her."

Bella looked to Ginny. She nodded her head.

"Aw, Mum." Bella heard the distinct whine of one of the twins coming down the stairs. "Can't Bella stay in our room?" The twin – Fred – stood in front of his mother now.

George appeared shortly after his twin, and both boys got down onto their knees in a begging position.

Mrs. Weasley gave her boys a glare.

"Absolutely not." she and Charlie, who now looked a bit red in the face (though it was obviously not from embarrassment; quite the opposite really), said simultaneously.

Bella blushed a bit, but willed it away.

"Um, can you show me to your room?" Bella shyly asked Ginny. What a mood swing, furious with the Cullens one minute then shy the next.

"Sure." Ginny started walking toward the stairs. Bella quickly kissed Charlie's cheek goodbye, and followed after Ginny lugging her trunk up the stairs.

"Here we are." Ginny said, stopping at a door three floors up.

"Oh thank God," Bella wheezed. She dragged her trunk into the room and collapsed on it.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Ginny ran over to her.

"I… hate… exercise." Bella groaned at the end.

Ginny giggled and helped Bella up to her feet.

"Um, I guess you could sleep in my bed." Ginny said, looking awkwardly at her single bed.

Bella looked around Ginny's room. There were Quidditch posters hanging on the walls, along with books and magazines about it lying around.

Ginny's bed had a light blue comforter and matching pillows. Bella sat down on the bed and bounced a bit.

"No," she murmured, looking around a bit. "You have it, it is your bed."

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came in with warm cups of tea. "Oh no, Bella, there's no need to do that." Mrs. Weasley sat the tray down and took out her wand.

She said a spell that Bella didn't hear, but suddenly the single bed became big enough for two. Well, not as big as a bed for two, but bigger so that they could both sleep on the bed. The room was small.

"Whoa, okay, so I guess the problem is solved." Bella said, after the bed stopped growing under her.

"Thank you for the tea, Mum." Ginny politely thanked her.

"You're welcome sweetie." Mrs. Weasley smiled affectionately at her daughter. She looked at both of the girls. "Now if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. You're a part of this family now, Bella." Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her, and Bella smiled back timidly. She could feel her blood pooling into her cheeks.

"So…" Bella said, feeling a little awkward when Mrs. Weasley left. What do you say to the sister of your best friends of three years, who you've never really talked to before?

"You're best friends with Fred and George, huh?" Ginny said. "You are one, brave girl." Ginny looked up at Bella with admiration. "Don't they prank you a lot?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Bella answered. "I'm usually getting pulled into their pranks." Bella smiled at her.

Both of the girls started giggling. Maybe this was the start of a great friendship?

* * *

It was morning now in the Burrow.

Bella and Ginny stayed up most of the night just talking. Ginny told Bella some embarrassing stories of her brothers, most particularly Fred and George, and Bella told her about some of the pranks Fred and George did. They also told eachother about themselves. Turns out they had quite a bit in common, despite the age difference.

Ginny admitted to Bella that she didn't want her older brother Ron to go to Hogwarts this year because she would then be all alone.

Bella listened, and consoled her when she started crying a bit. She told her that this may be the only time she'll be from all her brothers at once. Take advantage of it!

Ginny laughed and agreed with her.

At the breakfast table, Bella had the bad luck to sit beside Percy. On her left was Ginny.

Bella saw out of the corner of her eye and object in the sky coming toward them. "What's that?" She questioned, pointing towards the direction.

Mrs. Weasley looked in the direction she was pointing. On closer inspection, you could see that it was an owl flying clumsily in their direction.

Mrs Weasley opened her kitchen window. "Oh good, it seems that Errol is coming with the post. It must be your Hogwarts letters. They came a bit late this year it seems."

The owl – Errol – was just about to fly through the window when he missed and crashed into the unopened window beside it.

Bella quickly got up from her chair and rushed up to the window, looking down on the ground. "Oh my God, is he alright?"

Errol got up from the ground, ruffled his feathers a bit, and flew up onto the window sill. Mrs Weasley took the attached five letters from the owl.

"He's fine dear – Oh look! It seems that Dumbledore knew you were staying with us! That man…" she handed out the letters to Bella and her boys.

Bella read over her letter for this term.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall  
__Deputy Headmistress_

Bella looked at the list of books that came with the letter, and noticed that the books of the classes she chose last year – _Unfogging the Future _by Cassandra Vablatsky(Divination) and _The Monster Book of Monsters _for Care of Magical Creatures – was also included on her list.

_Well duh, of course they would be._

Bella looked to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you mind if I write a quick letter to Charlie? I want to send him my Hogsmeade permission form so that he could sign it."

"Oh, of course dear, you don't need to ask. You start going to the village this year, don't you? Fred, George, hand me your slips and let me sign them before we forget."

While Mrs. Weasley was signing the boys' permission form, Bella went upstairs to get her extra parchment and wrote a quick letter to Charlie. She put her form with the letter and gave it to Errol who now looked considerably better – well; as good as an owl could get after flying into a window.

She walked back downstairs, patting her pocket to make sure she still had the money Charlie gave her in her pocket.

"Well, shall we get going then? I suspect that if we get our supplies early then we'll beat the rush." Percy said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, we could get you new robes too, dear. And congratulations again on becoming a Prefect." Mrs. Weasley looked proud at her son, who beamed with a smile full of pride.

"What? He's a Prefect now? Lovely." Bella muttered to herself under her breath.

The twins rolled their eyes at their mother and her praise, then got up and moved towards Bella who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"C'mon, Bella," said Fred, taking her hand and leading her towards the fireplace. "We'll show you how to Floo."

Bella blushed a bit. _Why am I blushing?_

"Okay." She said it so quietly; she herself barely heard it at all.

Mrs. Weasley came in holding what looked like a small flowerpot, three-quarters filled with a green powder.

"Alright, now who wants to go first?" Mrs. Weasley asked the room. Her eyes looked to Fred, and saw that his hand was still holding Bella's.

Fred noticed his mother's small smile, but questioning eyes looking at the joint hands of him and Bella. He quickly let go, blushing a bit.

Bella was highly aware that Fred was still holding her hand though she pretended otherwise. When Fred took his hand out of hers, she felt her hand twitch, wanting to grab his hand back and keep holding it.

Percy walked forward. "May I, Mother?" He asked politely. Again, the twins rolled their eyes.

_Stuck up git. _George thought.

_Kiss up. _Fred thought.

"Of course." said Mrs. Weasley, holding the pot out towards him.

Percy took a bit of the powder, and when Bella looked more closely, she saw that it glittered. He stepped up towards the fire and threw the floo powder into it.

The fire turned emerald green with a roar, and rose higher than Percy's head.

Percy stepped into the fire and vanished when he said, "Diagon Alley."

"You have to say the location clearly, Bella." said George.

"And you must get out at the right gate." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Gate?" Bella asked confused.

"Yes, there are many wizard fires." Mrs. Weasley explained. "Keep your elbows tucked in, and don't panic and get out too early. Oh! Don't fidget or you might get out at the wrong fireplace. Shut your eyes too, the soot –" she advised, but was cut off by Fred.

"Yeah, yeah, she get's it Mum." He waved his hand at her.

Molly glared at her son, but her eyes softened when she looked towards Bella again. "Get out when you see Percy, dear."

Bella stepped towards Mrs. Weasley, her hand reaching towards the flowerpot. The only sign that she was nervous was the vicious gnawing of her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it Bella." said Fred reassuringly.

"Yeah," George chimed in. He smiled at Bella. "We'll be right behind you."

"Yeah… right behind me…" Bella mumbled to herself. Was she worried about flooing for the first time? Yes, but she was also excited. She was more worried about spending any amount of alone time with Percy. She hoped that he would just ignore her like he usually does now.

She hesitantly moved to the fire, which now returned to its normal amber colour. She threw the pinch of floo powder she had and the fire roared above her head, turning green. She took a scared step back because of the fire's size.

_You can do this Bella. _She took a deep breath and tentatively stepped into the flame.

When she didn't feel her foot catch on fire, she took a deep breath and stepped the rest of the way in.

The fire felt warm, but not as warm as it really would. The flames tickled her skin, but didn't leave any burn marks.

"Diagon Alley!" she clearly said.

It was almost something like Apparition, but a slower process. She was spinning really fast, and this sound in her ears… it was deafening!

A blurred stream of fireplaces flashed in front of her eyes, and she saw glimpses of the rooms beyond them.

Abruptly, Bella tumbled out of the fire place. Percy, who was kneeling in front of the fireplace wondering what was taking so long and had no time to move out of Bella's way, was the victim in experiencing Bella's weight when she landed atop his chest.

The breath was knocked out of him. "Bloody hell," Percy wheezed. "You're heavy for someone so small."

Bella blinked some soot out of her eyes. _Why didn't I close my eyes? _She groaned, and moved her head. That's when she noticed that she was lying on top of Percy.

She scrambled off of Percy and kneeled beside him. "I'm so sorry! I'm really, _really _sorry!" Bella blushed from embarrassment.

Percy grumbled, and then stood up wiping invisible dirt from his pants. Inside, he was slightly shocked that Bella apologized so sincerely to him. Maybe she wasn't a totally bad Slytherin?

Bella stood up too, remnants of the blush still on her cheeks.

The fireplace roared again, and out stepped Fred. He coughed a bit but smiled at Bella.

Soon enough, everyone – except Mr. Weasley, since he was at the Ministry – had arrived.

The walked towards _Flourish and Blotts_, where they first were going to get there school supplies.

Since most of the Weasley books were hand-me downs, Mrs. Weasley only need to buy another set of books for one of the twins (along with their course books), and a new book or two Percy and Ron.

"Bella dear, you need new books too, right?" asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly.

"Yes, but Charlie gave me some money before he left." Bella smiled reassuringly at the mother of seven children.

"Alright then." Mrs. Weasley said with uncertainty. Should she let Bella pay for her own stuff?

Bella, Fred, and George made their way to the check out counter; behind the register stood a man. He was balding on the top of his head, but didn't yet have any gray hairs. He had some really light blue eyes that looked almost ready to pop out of his head. He had this weird smile on his face too, it was creeping Bella out. _He _was creeping Bella out.

She sneakily pushed George – well, maybe it was Fred – in front of her.

The unknown twin glared slightly at Bella. "Um, excuse me, but do you know where we can find the books, _The Monster Book of Monsters _and _Unfogging the Future_?"

Fred and George decided that they were going to take the same classes as Bella, even though there was a chance that they wouldn't be in them because their schedules could be different. Bella joked with them after they told her that they were her personal stalkers.

The man whimpered. "Oh, God…" He walked to the back of the store holding a walking stick, though it was apparent that it wasn't used for walking. He looked back at the kids, pleading with his creepy eyes for him not to go in there.

The twins made a shooing/go on motion with their hands, and the man – Albert, from what his name tag said – turned back around reluctantly with his shoulders slumped.

He went into a room with a sign on the door:

"_Danger: Authorized Personnel Only  
__DO NOT ENTER__"_

He opened the door a few inches – enough to just slide in quickly.

Faintly, the three friends heard: "Back! Back! Ah! Ouch! That hurt, dammit!" and some sort of weird snarling noise.

Minutes later, the cashier came back from the room, his robes ripped in random places. In his arms he was holding a book covered in fur.

Snarling could still be heard, but it was louder than it was before. Bella looked at the book curiously. "Is it… snarling?"

"Yes," he grunted, wrestling with the book to put a belt around it.

Fred and George looked on amusedly at the man. They watched as he went back again twice to collect the other books and do the same as the first.

He handed the three restrained books to the teenagers.

"We need three _Unfogging the Future _books by Cassandra Vablatskytoo, if you don't mind please." Bella reminded him.

Albert wringed his hands together and his eyes shifted from the left and right.

_So… creepy. _The three teenagers thought. They took a small step away from him.

"Yes, yes, of course." The man said. He came from behind the counter and motioned for them to follow him.

_Maybe the books made him paranoid, _thought George. _That or he's naturally like this._

He brought them to a table closer to the front of the store stacked with all kinds of book that were related to future-seeing and what-not.

He climbed up a set of stairs nearby though, and came down with three thick, black bound books. "Here, _Unfogging the Future,_ a very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods."

"Thank you very much; may we please ring them up?" Bella again asked politely, she wanted to get far away from this man. He was too creepy for his own good.

"Of course, of course…" He scurried back towards the cash register and said: "Just these then?"

Oh! Bella almost forgot! "No, hold on, I must get my other books. I'm sorry, I'll be back quickly."

She hurried around the store quickly collecting the rest of this years books. It would've been terrible if she only remembered to bring two books to school!

Seven minutes later, Bella was back with her books. "I'm sorry, now this is all." She smiled politely at Albert.

He smiled back, showing random gaping holes where teeth were supposed to be. How didn't she notice that before? Oh yeah, she was looking anywhere but at him. "Of course."

Is that his catch phrase or something? I need 5 books that are nowhere to be found! Of course. Go fetch me five _Monster Books, _no complaining! Of course. I need a toothbrush! Of course.

Okay, the last one was a little weird.

"So that is three _Monster Books, _three _Unfogging the Future, _and then these, correct?"

"Yup." Bella replied to him.

"That will be one Galleon and two Sickles please." He started placing the books into bags.

Bella dug through her pouch and pulled out the correct change. "Here," she said, handing Albert the money. "Thank you." She told him, grabbing the bags and giving the twins theirs.

The twins started harassing her once they moved away from the counter.

"You didn't have to pay for us you know." George told her.

"You're right, I didn't. But I wanted to." She looked at both the boys, her eyes wide. "Why are you so mad?" She asked innocently.

Both of the boys groaned and shook their head at her.

"You're ridiculous." Fred told her, but slung his arm around her shoulder. A tiny blush crept up Bella's cheeks, but she squashed it.

George smiled at the two. "C'mon, let's find Mum and suffer through Percy's robe fitting."

* * *

**A/n: Review for the new chapter ten?**


	11. Important AN NOT ABANDONING

**Hey my fantastic readers!**

So here's the scoop. I'm thinking that I should rewrite this story. I'm not deleting it, because I'm probably never going to get this many reviews again.

So, if you get email notifications saying something like **[New Chapter] Chapter 1 of Sparks in Twilight has been-whatever.** That's the revised chapter.

You guys might be thinking, 'But I won't be able to review your chapter since I already reviewed it!' Well, just send an _Anonymous Review!_

I haven't started Chapter 14 yet, so you guys won't be cheated out or anything. It might take a while until it does come out though. I'm **_not _**going to be adding more chapters until I finish the editing.

I have some few steps for the editing process though, so you might get numerous emails concerning one chapter. Look for the latest one though!

**First Email Notification: **I probably just combined a chapter or two together. This, you will definitly get an email about.

**Second Email Notification and Third Email Notification: **These are probably just about some editing stuff, for example, spelling, punctuation...

**_I ALSO MIGHT CHANGE A WHOLE CHAPTER! _**So always check to see if there are any major changes, so that when you email me saying whatever, I can say that you should go and read Chapter Whatever. :)

**REMEMBER! **I am NOT deleting or abandoning this story. It will just take some time before a new chapter arrives.

I'm thinking of MAYBE changing the title too, so if you have any questions, credit will be given to you once I bring out a revised chapter :)

**This Author Note WILL be deleted once Chapter Fourteen arrives.**

_Thank you for understanding, and all of your support and reviews._

_NotSoSlightlyCrazy_

_**PS. I am NOT going to get a Beta. This is my story, therfore it comes with all mistakes. Take it or leave it :)**_


	12. Sigh, you know the drill

**Okay, last one - I swear!**

**S**o I'm just gonna inform ya on some new things...

**1)** This story version is NOT going to be updated until I finish with the new version (you guys already know this...).

**2)** I have just finished the new version's FIRST CHAPTER! I know, I'm excited too! Thank you for your patience and understanding. :)

**3) **Sadly, you may not read the new (and hopefully final) version of this story until I finish the new (and hopefully final) version of this story. I know, you're probably thinking "WTF?" or "Whatever" or maybe even - well, whatever. :P

I'm terrible, yes. I do not know when I will finish the chapters - maybe I'll release some early just for you! :) But htat would be when I finish and when I'm happy with the way they turn out.

That said, it's been God knows how long since I even went and posted something to this story, and this what you are getting... sigh, well, life sucks and then you die. What can you do? (That was rhetorical...)

I do hope that you will stay with me long enough until I do start posting again. When I do start again, I may (or may not) just delete this story and start out fresh, or just delete the chapters.

If I decide to delete the chapters, just leave an _Anonymous Review _if you have already did a signed review. I would love to hear your feedback on the new chapter when it comes up.

If I just delete the story, Author Alert me if you want to eventually read this story in the future.

So maybe I lied. This won't be the last Author Note since I will inform you when I start posting again.

Again, thanks for your patience, and all your encouraging reviews. I don't know if I ever said this, but I appreciate all of the reviews you have given me so far! :) Thank you all so much! 3

**_NotSoSlightlyCrazy_**


End file.
